


I Dream Of Charles

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik found a bottle on a deserted island and now he has a blue-eyed genie named Charles who turns his life upside-down.</p>
<p>'I dream of Jeannie' inspired AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream Of Charles

**Author's Note:**

> After a marathon of the old sitcom 'I dream of Jeannie' I couldn't resist this one.

Erik stumbled and growled under his breath. Months of work had gone into the mission and now he was stranded in the middle of nowhere. There was no doubt that everyone in NASA would be looking for him but he was going to have a long wait before then. 

Erik tripped over a log and fell face first into the sand. He sighed in despair because his day was getting worse. Erik rolled over onto his back to look up at the blue sky. He slid his hands behind his head to rest on them but he only stayed where he was for a moment before he frowned and sat up. Something was digging into his back.

Erik grabbed the strange blue coloured bottle and he scowled at it. It was a strange thing to find on a beach on a deserted island. Erik pulled out the stopper in the top of the bottle and he dropped it and started to cough when it released a bright blue smoke. Erik shuffled away and he screamed in shock when a strong but pale pair of arms hugged him.

Erik tried unsuccessfully to squirm away and the owner of the arms was talking, “Thank you, Master. I’ve been stuck in my bottle for so many years and now you’ve freed me and I’ll give you anything you want, Master.” 

Erik pushed away and gawped at the man in front of him. Although ‘man’ was questionable since that he barely looked like he was out of his teens. The soft, wavy haired brunette with the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen was practically jumping on the spot. The young lad was wearing weird, bright blue trousers that were the same colour as his eyes with blue shoes and Erik’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

Erik rolled up the sleeves of his jumpsuit, “Where did you come from?”

The young lad grinned and danced on the spot, “From my bottle. I am a Genie and you freed me, Master. For two thousand years I’ve been trapped and now I will give you everything you want.” 

Erik grumbled, “I want to get off this island.” 

The young lad clapped his hands, “I can do that.” 

He folded his arms and blinked. Erik looked at him in confusion and then he was distracted by the sound of helicopter blades, “Where did that come from?”

The young lad laughed, “Are you pleased, Master?” 

Erik started running along the beach, waving his arms and calling out to the helicopter. He was saved. 

It wasn’t until he was back home that he found out someone had followed him home. He threw his jacket down onto the couch and the bottle rolled out onto the floor so that the stopper slipped out. The blue smoke was back for a moment and then the young lad from the deserted island was sitting on his couch with his bare feet propped up on Erik’s coffee table. 

Erik scowled, “What are you doing here?”

The young lad grinned, “You are my Master. Why wouldn’t I be by your side? This place is nice. You have good taste Master but are you sure that you don’t want somewhere bigger? I could give you a mansion or even an island.” 

Erik frowned, “I don’t want anything. What are you talking about?”

The young lad stood, “It’s like this. I was trapped in that bottle for two thousand years after an evil genie put me there and now that you have freed me I am yours. So, what would you like first? A castle? A boat? Oh, how about a palace full of gold.”

Erik rubbed his temples, “I don’t want anything. I don’t need anything.” 

The young lad pouted, “But I want to make you happy Master.” 

Erik shuffled towards the bedroom, “I just want to go to bed and I don’t want you to be here in the morning. I’m obviously sleep deprived and hallucinating.” 

The young lad laughed, “Oh Master. We’re going to have so much fun. You can call me Charles by the way.”

Erik collapsed onto the bed and groaned into the pillow, “Great, my hallucination now has a name.” 

When Erik woke up in the morning he stretched and smiled. He had the day off due to the stress of crashing onto a deserted island after he’d failed to reach space. An entire day to do whatever he wanted although he’d probably end up doing paperwork. 

Erik opened his eyes slowly and he was confronted by bright blue eyes and pink lips, “Good morning Master. Did you sleep well? I made you breakfast.” 

Erik closed his eyes, “So, not a dream then?”

Charles giggled, “No. More like a dream come true. You know, I’m lucky to have such a handsome Master. Now, after you’ve had your breakfast, what should we start with? Did you think about that castle while you slept?”

Erik rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, “I don’t need a castle, Charles. I don’t need anything.” 

Charles pouted, “But, Master, I want to make you happy.”

Erik climbed out of bed and walked into the living room, “Just leave me alone Charles.”

There was a knock on the door and Raven Darkholme, Erik’s best friend and work colleague, walked in without waiting to be invited, “Erik, are you ready to… who’s that?”

Charles had followed Erik out of the bedroom and Erik flinched, “This is Charles. He’s…” 

Charles interrupted, “I’m a genie and Erik is my new master.” 

Erik covered his face with his hands and wished that he’d never woken up. When Erik dared to look Raven was looking at him accusingly, “Erik, what’s really going on?”

Seeing no way out Erik settled for the truth, “It’s true. Charles is the one who brought your helicopter so that you could find me on that beach and that’s where I found him by accident. Now he won’t go away and he keeps asking me if I want a castle.” 

Raven looked at Charles with lust, “A castle? I could use a castle.”

Erik snapped his fingers, “Focus Raven. I don’t need a castle.” 

Raven stepped into his personal space, “Nobody needs a castle but that doesn’t mean that you can’t want one. Think about it, with Charles’ help you’d never have to work or do anything ever again.” 

Erik protested, “No. I happen to like working and I don’t need any shortcuts. If you don’t work for it then it’s not worth it." 

Charles sighed, “I only want to make you happy Master. You have the most beautiful eyes by the way.” 

Raven raised an eyebrow at Erik and he told her dryly, “He does that. Why are you here anyway?”

Raven pulled out some papers from her bag, “We need to go over the information from yesterday. A day off never actually means a day off in the air force. Are you sure that Charles is a real genie?”

Erik sighed, “Charles, didn’t you say something about breakfast?”

Charles nodded, “Of course Master.” 

Charles blinked and a metal tray came floating from the kitchen to settle gently onto the table top. Raven shrieked in delight, “That’s fabulous. You know Erik, if you really don’t want a genie I could always take Charles off your hands. I only have the most honourable intentions of course.” 

Erik glared, “Of course you do. Well Charles, I guess that you’re staying with me for now even if it is only because I don’t want to see Raven take advantage of you.” 

Raven pouted and Charles threw his arms around Erik’s neck to hug him tightly, “Oh thank you Master. You won’t regret this I promise. I’ll be the best genie any master has ever had.” 

Erik sighed in resignation and closed his eyes. Nothing in his life was ever easy. 

Over the next three months Erik found himself in more trouble than he’d ever been in before and it always came back to Charles. Charles was funny, enthusiastic and his tendency to act without thinking kept landing Erik in hot water (literally and figuratively). Erik also found himself less and less inclined to send the lad away. 

One evening Erik came home to find Charles pouting at the dining room table, “Good evening Charles.” 

Charles sighed, “Good morning Master.” 

Erik had long given up the fight of getting Charles to call him Erik. Erik took off his coat, “What’s wrong?”

Charles’ hands fluttered like they always did when he was upset, “You tell me Master. I try to make you happy but all that ever does is make you yell at me. Am I really such a bad genie?” 

Erik sighed and went to sit next to him, “No Charles. You’re just not really getting the point. I have everything that I need.” 

Charles turned to face him with tearful eyes, “Then you don’t really need me.”

Erik was helpless when he was confronted by those big blue eyes and full lips, “No, but I want you Charles. These last few months have certainly been eventful to say the least but you’re good company.” 

Charles sniffled, “I don’t want you to be alone, Master.” 

Erik smiled, “Well, with you here I’m not alone. Now, what would you like to do for dinner?”

Charles threw himself into Erik’s lap and he kissed him passionately. Erik froze at the sudden assault but then he slid his hands up to Charles’ bare shoulders slowly and he relaxed against the bruising kiss. Charles pulled back just as suddenly as he’d started the kiss and he looked panicked. 

Charles muttered, “I must go Master.” 

Before Erik could protest Charles changed to blue smoke and headed for his bottle on the coffee table. Erik stood up, a little stiffly, and he said, “Come out Charles. Please. I want to talk to you and I can’t do that with you in there.” 

Charles voice replied, “No, it’s better if I stay in here Master. I won’t come out again.” 

Erik sat down on the sofa, “Charles, just come out here and don’t be such a wuss.” 

Charles voice was sharp, “I am not a wuss.”

Erik grinned, the easiest way to get Charles to do something was to goad him into it, “That’s how it looks to me right now.” 

There was a burst of red smoke a moment later and Charles was standing in front of him. He was practically shaking with anger and Erik had to bite back a smirk. He stretched out his long legs and reclined against the back of the sofa. 

Erik smiled slowly, “That’s better. Running never solves anything Charles. It’s better to stand up and face the consequences of your actions. It’s more honourable that way.”   
Charles growled, “What do you want, Master?”

Erik stood up slowly, savouring the flickering change of emotions in Charles’ expressive face, and he stopped when he was stood mere inches away from the smaller man. Erik kept his expression blank as he told Charles, “I want something from you.” 

Erik reached out to grab Charles and he lowered his head to capture Charles’ soft pink lips with his. Charles gasped into the kiss as Erik pulled him closer and savoured the sounds Charles was making. Charles pushed him back so that Erik collapsed back onto the sofa and he followed so that he was straddling Erik’s thighs. 

Erik murmured with a grin, “Maybe having a genie isn’t such a bad thing after all.”


End file.
